Once upon a cursed king
by ariella21
Summary: Touched by the magic of the labyrinth Sarah now has an unquenchable thirst to gain as much knowledge on the world of magic as she possibly can. At 18 she leaves a family that doesn't understand her obsession. 7 years later while researching a new town she discovers someone she had only dreamed she would meet again but remember nothing is what it seems.. (first fic) JxS
1. Chapter 1 prologue

A/N hey guys so this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction, have been thinking about this story for a while and have finally plucked up the courage to give it a go. I have a few ideas as to where the story is going but i am writing it chapter by chapter. I have no one proof reading this and no spellcheck on my computer so i apologise for any mistakes. I would really appreciate any feedback just so i know if there is any interest in a labyrinth once upon a time crossover. anyway enjoy and let me know what you guys think...

Prologue

"Your highness! Your highness!"

"What is it?"

"The girl, the girl who ate the peach."

"What of her?"

"She's here with the dwarf, Sir Didymus and the...and the- wait is that right?." Fiez the goblin trailed off confused at what message he was meant to be bringing.

Getting annoyed the monarch called for a more reliable source to relay the message. "Zeak what is that daft idiot on about."

Zeak feeling very proud to be called on by his majesty strolled over to the throne with his chest puffed out. "She's found him, she's found the lost king."

"Are you certain?"

"Ye- ye- yes your majesty thats whats i was trying to tells you." Fiez comes rushing over to try to redeem himself.

"Jareth, my darling boy I praise Danu that you have finally been found" The monarch mutters quietly under there breath. Summoning a crystal she whispers "Show me Sarah." Within the crystal a woman of great beauty sits in her rented accomadations looking out onto a quaint little town, a puzzled expression mars her face "It can't be him, it just can't be. I must be imagining things again." she tells herself quietly. The queen changes the view within the crystal to try to discover the name of the place her son and Sarah currently reside in. Finally coming to a sign WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE

"OH NO goddess help him he got caught up in that wretched curse, oh my son what has become of you. I must do what I can to help Sarah the poor girl has no idea what she is getting herself into." Queen Cordelia diminished the crystal and sent it to her office so she may study it more away from prying goblin eyes. Queen Cordelia rose from the throne "You are all dismissed, I will be in my office if there is an emergency and I mean an emergency this time Fiez not that same nonsense you disturbed me with last week." With that she dissapeared leaving behind a small blue haze that slowly faded to nothing. The group of confused goblins shrugged off the Queens odd behaviour and began shuffling out of the throne room to return to whatever mischief they could find.


	2. Chapter 2 Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing tra la la. In all seriousness though all labyrinth character belong to the Jim Henson company. I'm just playing with them I promise to put them back where I found them.

"No fiez you don't have to stay at the labyrinth your mine."

"But yous just said yous don't own nuffin."

"I meant Sarah Toby Robert and Karen. At the moment everyone else is mine to do what I want with mwhahaha." Fiez has now run away screaming oops. On with the story.

Alone Sarah sat in the small reading nook she had made in her apartment, surrounded by cushions of varying shades of burnt orange, sunset red and golden yellow on an oversized cream chair. On her right sat an overfilled bookcase of dark oak, on her left was a large bay window that overlooked a small meadow that creapt towards an expansive forest. As she sat there blankly staring out of the window her mind started to drift back to that fateful day that led her to where she was now.

7 years ago

Sarah hurries into her bedroom not wanting to have to wait another second to open the much awaited parcel she had just gone to retrieve. Rushing to find out the latest addition to her collection she doesn't notice the sweet scent that is slowly filling the room. Opening the box she stares eyes wide in shock, resting neatly in a small basket is a single peach.

"A peach? What on earth is she playing at? Is this a joke, Im going to kill her." Sarah removed the basket and underneath was a letter. **Dear Sarah** she read,

 **I know exactly what your thinking and know this isn't a joke. Tamara managed to give us the slip in Hong Kong so instead of returning empty handed Kevin decided to check out some local legends. Turns out in chinese mythology they believed that the peach is the fruit of the immortals due to their mystic virtue of conferring longevity on all who eat them. I thought you would appreciate that little bit of information, plus you kind of have to document every piece of mythology that we come across Miss keeper ( i'm poking my tongue out at you). Come on you know you can't stay mad at me anyway me and Kevin should be back soon unless James gets a new lead for us. Hope your doing ok, can't wait to see you as much as I love Kevin I miss my best friend. Lots of love, Aimee and Kevin.**

Sighing Sarah puts the letter with the rest of them in a small box she keeps under her bed thinking, she's right though I can't stay mad at her . Humming that haunting and all to familiar melody as she walks back over to her vanity. Just as she is about to pick up the peach she hears the door slam.

"Sarah! Get down here and help me with the groceries."

"Give me a minute." Sarah continues to reach for the peach in a daze as blurred images of a crystal ballroom dance across her mirror.

"No now!" Karen's shrill voice rips her from the warped memory that she had been pulled into.

Shaking her head to dispel the last of the daydream, she leaves her bedroom closing the door behind her. Taking the rest of the groceries into the kitchen, Sarah starts to put everything away while Karen glares at her disapprovingly.

"What have you been doing all day?"

Sarah turns from the cupboards to face her while gritting her teeth to reign in her slowly rising temper.

"I needed to go collect a parcel from the post office so I took Merlin the long way there and walked through the park on the way back. I was just looking at my parcel when you called me."

" So instead of looking for a job you've spent your day fooling around with that mutt."

" I wasn't fooling around I had to get an important parcel and thought I would ware Merlin out so that he sleeps for the rest of the afternoon."

" Oh and what is this so called important parcel hmm? I bet it's from that stupid mythology group your obsessed with. Your father is gracious enough to let you stay here but I will not have you wasting your father's money while you make believe with your prince's, gnomes and swamps. It's high time you grow up and stop acting like a spoiled little princess who's daddy is going to do everything for her." While Sarah tries desperately to keep her thoughts to herself Karen decides she is going to get rid of her once and for all.

"If you're not going to stop living in a stupid fantasy world and start contributing to this family then I want you gone. Away from Toby before you fill his head with this nonsense."

Sarah startled looked up at Karen's pinched face, seeing the look of utmost hatred staring back at her she decides anything is better than putting up with this vile woman for a minute longer. Even if it does mean leaving her father and toby, she would miss them dreadfully but Karen was going to push her out one way or another. At least this way she can hide the truth from her dad, make it seem like her choice.

"Fine."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You win Karen I'll leave and I'll even make it seem like it was my choice."

"This is of your own making you stupid, horrible girl."

"Tell yourself whatever you need to in order to sleep at night knowing you basically forced a young girl out of her own home." Sarah turned away from her speechless stepmother and made her way to her bedroom to pack. Grabbing a large duffel bag from the closet Sarah started throwing in as many clothes as she could. She pulled out the boxes from underneath her bed and checked that everything she had been given over the years for safe keeping was there. Picking up her phone she tried to call Aimee.

"Hi it's Aimee I'm away at the moment but leave a message and I will get back to you."

Darn voicemail Sarah stared dejected at her contact list knowing there was only one other person she could call. Admitting defeat she scrolls down, **Liam** half of her praying he answers the half hoping he doesn't she holds the phone to her ear.

"Hello." He answers on the first ring.

"Hey... it's Sarah."

"Well well Sarah baby it's been a while, I gotta say wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"Look Liam I really don't have time for this I need your help."

"What the wicked stepmother kicking you out is she?"

"Actually yes I need to stay with you until Aimee gets back."

"You what I was only joking, want me to get the guys and mess her up a bit for you."

"No Liam please I just need a place to stay."

"You got it baby give me a minute and I'll come get you."

When he hangs up Sarah takes a deep breath.

"What have I got myself into, this is not going to go well. He hasn't changed violence is still his answer to everything." As she sits on her bed muttering softly to herself.

* * *

Hearing voices gradually getting louder Sarah realises her dad has come home.

"What do you mean she's said she's moving out?" Her dad's normally deep voice going a few octaves higher.

"Oh Robert, you need to talk to her she seems to think that she needs to make her own way and stop living off us and I told her she was being ridiculous but she just won't listen." Sarah hears Karen's best (I'm just a fragile housewife who's stepdaughter hates for no reason) voice.

"Sarah!" He calls as Sarah walks into the living room.

"I'm right here dad." While trying to put on a fake smile.

"What's this nonsense Karen has just told me about you moving out?"

Looking at Karen out the corner of her eye Sarah can see the almost smug look that Karen is trying to conceal. Not wanting to draw attention to the real problem, Sarah works to put as much fake enthusiasm as she can.

"Oh dad isn't it great Aimee has asked me to move in with her and go on a new expedition that she's involved with. We're going to Ireland to this archaeological site where they think they've found new evidence of the fair folk." Knowing her dad had no knowledge on anything that didn't involve law she knew he wouldn't catch the lie. Her dad also knew it was a true passion of hers and wanted to support her dreams. Ever since her mother walked out on them he had always tried to her, her hearts desire and looking back now it did make her spoiled. Though that all changed the night she defeated the labyrinth, giving up her chance of true happiness in order to correct the selfish mistake she had made by wishing her brother away. Knowing she wasn't going to get the reaction she wanted Karen stalks off back to the kitchen to check on Toby.

"If that is what you want to do Sarah you know I will help you live your dreams if I can. If that means letting you move in with your friend then so be it. Though I will miss having you around the house. Just don't forget to come visit your old man when your back from your wild adventure."

Trying to hide her tear filled eyes she runs to her dad and hugs him.

"I love you dad. Thank you."

"I love You too honey."

Pulling away from her dad Sarah hears a car pulling up outside, glad now more than ever that she didn't tell her dad about Liam she opens the door to let him in.

"Dad this is my friend Liam, he's gonna help me move some of my stuff."

"Hello sir nice to meet you." Shaking his head at the sudden feeling of uneasiness Robert shook the boys hand.

"Right well I will leave you both to it Sarah we are taking Toby to go see Karen's mother so make sure you lock the door when your done. Keep your keys no matter what your always welcome here." Turning to go get Karen he realises that they are stood behind him ready to go.

"Toby say goodbye to your sister." Not understanding that his daddy means for longer than a visit to nanna's, Gives Sarah a small hug and waves goodbye as his mother drags him out the door.

* * *

Present day

Pulling herself back from memory lane Sarah stands up stretching and counting herself lucky that Aimee rang her as she was getting into Liam's car. Now that was a disaster well averted. Walking into the spacious living room wondering what to do with her month of overdue holidays. As she imagined the most outlandish activities she could do her phone starts ringing.

"Hello"

"Sarah it's James."

"James why are you calling me off a private number."

"It's a burner phone I didn't want this conversation being traced."

"Um ok what's going on?"

"I need you to go to Storybrooke."

"You need me to go where? Storybrooke? Is that even a real place, James are you drunk or something?"

"No I'm not drunk and yes it's a real place, listen this is important I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't. I'll leave the package in the secret place you have your key yes?"

"Yes I've got my key but James wait a minute..."

"Good!" Hearing the dial tone Sarah throws her phone on the sofa.

"Damn it well looks like I'm off to Storybrooke.

A/n hey guys sorry for the confusion I was really unhappy with the chapter and the way the story was going and felt needed something a bit different. So I have 're written it. Hope you like it if there is any confusion please feel free to message me or if you prefer the original chapter let me know. As always reviews are fuel to us writers and help encourage us more so please leave a contribution in the little box


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own labyrinth or its characters, if anyone would like to give them to me It would be greatly appreciated.**

 **A/N just so you know bold signals that it is a dream. Enjoy!**

 **Sarah lay tossing and turning trapped in a dream that is slowly turning to nightmare. Dancing in the arms of her beloved King once again in an enchanted crystal ballroom surrounded by masked courtiers, he sang softly to her a song she had not yet heard.**

 _ **If you fall I'll catch,**_

 _ **If you love i'll love.**_

 _ **And so it goes my dear,**_

 _ **Don't be scared you'll be safe**_

 _ **This I swear,**_

 _ **If you'll only love me back.**_

 **Burying her head into his shoulder as tears streamed down her face, she tried to keep the sobs to herself but could feel her shoulders shaking with the effort.**

 **"What is it Sarah love?" Jareth moved his arm from her waist, tucking his fingers under her chin he forces her to look at him, gently wiping a tear with the back of his gloved hand.**

 **"None of this is real it is but the most wonderful dream, for no matter how hard I try I am no closer to finding your realm than I was several years ago." Pulling herself away from the comfort of Jareth's arms, she wiped the rest of the tears from her face**

 **"Come here love, dance with your King, allow me to take away your pain." He grasps her arm pulling her towards him again. Sarah knew it was an illusion, knew the only way to escape was to use her those words that tormented her in both the waking world and her dreams. Looking away from the image of her true love she gathered all her courage to her.**

 **"You are an illusion, You hold no power over me." She closed her eyes waiting for the sensation of falling that usually came after reciting those cursed words. Minutes went by and she could still hear the sound of the music softly playing, could feel the brush of silk as the courtiers danced past her. Upon opening her eyes Sarah saw a flash of silver blonde hair and the familiar blue garment. She rushed through the crowd to find him unsure of what was happening, she should have woken up by now. Sarah allowed herself a small spark of hope that she had finally found the true Goblin King.**

 **Sarah looked everywhere trying to find what she thought was the Goblin King, she looked away quickly from the depraved acts of the courtiers. There she finally got her first true look at the person she had hoped was her Goblin King but alas instead of the lean yet muscular form of Jareth stood a woman. The woman was the epitome of ethereal beauty she stood tall with silver blonde hair unlike the Goblin Kings it was perfectly styled to fall straight down her back. She wore the same mask that Jareth did though it was fastened to her face. The deep blue glittering gown showed a slim yet curved figure with billowing sleeves that gracefully fell down the womans arms. It's daring neckline showed alot more cleavage than Sarah wanted to see.  
**

 **"Well if it isn't you. The so called "Champion" of the labyrinth, little Sarah." The unknown woman spoke with a beautifully musical voice that was entirely ruined by the snide remarks spoke maliciously.**

 **"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Sarah moved back a few steps, confused as to why this mysterious woman should hold such malice towards her.**

 **"I am The Goblin Queen, I know everyone and everything that has the nerve to enter my kingdom." The Queen stalked menacingly closer to her, her ice blue eyes piercing through Sarah's entire body.**

 **"The Goblin Queen, You- You're Jareth's wife?" The complete and utter devestation swept through Sarah like a tsunami.**

 **"Think of me as you will dear it matters not to me, what does concern me is why the person responsible for the death and destruction of so many of the labyrinth's subjects, not to mention the King himself, has decided that she is welcome back." The Queens musical voice turning low and dangerous as she stepped ever closer to Sarah. Her words sparking some of the fire that had dwindled to a dying ember over the years of dissapointment.**

 **"I have done no such thing!" She replied venomously.**

 **"I did what I had to, to save Toby from a mistake I made. No matter how much I wanted to stay with Jareth, I knew I had to think of somebody other than myself. I learned from my mistakes because of the Labyrinth I would never do anything to harm it or it's subjects." She spoke with more conviction than an army commander readying his soldiers for battle.**

 **The Queen moved so quickly Sarah's eyes couldn't keep up. Sarah's breathing picked up as she anxiously tried to find where the Queen went. A low sound, almost a growl right by her ear made Sarah jump as she hastily turned around to see the Queen sneering at her.**

 **"Oh how sweet." The Queen mocked.**

 **"Although a little late to be professing your love don't you think. After all the King is gone." She said almost happily.**

 **As the Queens words registered Sarah's legs buckled from underneath her throwing her to the floor. "No no no he can't be, he can't be gone." She cried softly to herself. Her denial quickly turned to anger. Moving her hands away from her face.**

 **"What did you do to him?" She demanded.**

 **"Me, I have done nothing dear." The Queen replied sweetly.**

 **"Your lying! He's gone and it's all your fault." Sarah cried.**

 **"I am fae you stupid little mortal, we can not lie. The King is gone, you can blame yourself for that." The Queen taunted Sarah to breaking point.**

 **"NOOOO!" Sarah's scream ripped through the air, surprising the Queen at the hidden power behind it. The ballroom shattered as the scream echoed around the fading images of the courtiers, the Queen remained the only one standing still watching Sarah dispassionately as she faded back to the waking world.**

* * *

The Queen sank into the throne exhausted as she dropped the crystal she held in her hand. Sir Didymus stood next to her trying to absorb all he had seen within the crystal.

"Your majesty. May I request a word with you? Sir Didymus bowed low in front of her.

Queen Cordelia sighed greatly at her much needed rest being put on hold.

"Yes Sir Didymus. What is it?" She asked with as much grace as she could muster at this moment.

"You know I am but your most loyal subject and would never doubt nor question your judgment." He began.

"Just get to the point Sir Didymus."Queen Cordelia interrupted him, impatient in her exhaustion.

"Yes of course your majesty, I can't help but think that you may have been unnecessarily harsh on the lady Sarah. What I mean to say is perhaps there is another way we could do this." He bowed again in fear that he had insulted his Queen.

"You and I both know the path has been decided not by I and is beyond my control no matter how much I wish otherwise. I am to play the villain and I will do everything I need to in order to perform that role." Regaining a little of her energy she moved to the window, trying to convince herself as much as she was Sir Didymus.

"Your right, your highness forgive me for speaking beyond my place. I shall leave you to your rest. At that Sir Didymus called ambrosius to him and left the goblin castle for his post.

Restless Queen Cordelia continued to stare out the window at the ever changing puzzle that was the labyrinth.

"Oh goddess give me the strength I will need to accomplish the role that has been set before me. The labyrinth must have it's king back or we may all perish." She muttered softly to herself unaware that within the walls of labyrinth was the exact person she searched for trapped within a dream of his own.

A/N hope you enjoy the new chapter, jareth will be in the next chapter I promise. Please let me no what you think and as always any confusion let me know. The song in the beginning doesn't belong to me. It's by an amazing band called sonata arctica the song is called The Misery.


	4. Chapter 4 Oubliette

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just having some fun.

A/n just wanna say big thank you to Aurlia, glasshibou, ladystrange72, ebony-dove and Lisa for the reviews they really do help a lot as it is my first time writing any sort of story. So any encouragement is really appreciated :)

Just a mere five minutes from where Sarah lay sleeping in the bed & breakfast known as Granny's. Lay a rather familiar figure tossing and turning in his small apartment, trapped within a dream of his own. His once long and luxurious hair was now cut close to his head which he styled into that spiky I just got out of bed look that was popular nowadays. His artfully tilted eyebrows were gone along with his unique fae markings. The only thing recognizable was the eyes, those eyes that people often labelled mismatched, even though they were both, in fact an eerie ice blue. The pupil in one eye remained permanently dilated giving the illusion of a different coloured eye. Though if you were to inquire about the missing fae markings or the lack of sharp teeth he would think you quite mad. For the Jareth of Storybrooke was not the Goblin King but a musician people knew as Jareth Emyr.

 **Running, running why was he always running. Twists and turns, dead end after dead end, he wasn't getting anywhere. The fact was he didn't even know where it was he was trying to go or why he was in this giant maze. It was the same thing every night he dreamt of this place, nothing ever changed or so he thought but tonight he could tell there was something different about this dream. So he kept on running willing for something new to happen, turning down the next corner he could see a set of doors just ahead of him. Too eager to get to the doors he didn't notice the vine creeping towards him as he ran along the path. The vine reached him wrapping itself tightly around his ankle, the vine pulled back taking Jareth's legs out from under him it abruptly pulled him under a hedge where it dangled him above a deep hole before dropping him as quickly as it had caught him.**

 **Jareth fell through the pitch black desperately trying to find something to grab onto. Clutching at the wall to try and slow his descent he eventually hit the floor. The dust flew up all around him coating his sweat-drenched face with a layer of grit and sand. He lay still, his heart trying to beat out of his chest as he tried to slow his breathing. Slowly he tried to sit up checking for any injuries, finding nothing he stood up. Groping the walls around him he tried to find a way out but there was nothing, not even the smallest crack.**

 **"I wish I could just get out of this God forsaken hell hole!" He shouted frustrated as he slumped back down onto the floor.**

 **"Now, now no need to bring God into this. It was you who was too busy looking ahead of yourself instead of noticing what was happening directly around you. Got a bit of a habit of doing that haven't you." A voice echoed through the trap.**

 **Jareth frantically tried to see in the darkness for the person who spoke. A flash of light appeared in the far corner temporarily blinding him. His eyes slowly adjusting themselves, he stared wide-eyed at the figure in front of him.**

 **"Who the hell are you?" Jareth glared at the confusing appearance of the being that stood before him.**

 **"Oh, do we have to go through this every single night? You know it is getting rather tedious, why is it always the same inane questions? Who are you? What is this place? Why am I here? Then the questions turn to denial with the I don't believe you and so on and so on." He spoke in a severely bored tone. Playing with a ball of fire in his gloved hand letting it dim then brighten as it rolled from hand to hand over the back of his fingers then back to his palm.**

 **"I'm sorry your not making any sense right now, I just want to get out of this place, wake up and never have to dream of it again." Jareth said a little more politely for fear that the stranger may decide to use the ball of fire on him.**

 **Lounging casually against the wall in a pair of knee high black boots that blended into what looked like painfully tight leather trousers, with a white poet shirt opened out from the chest showing a strange looking medallion. His face the mirror image of Jareth's were it not for the strange markings around his eyes. His hair long and styled like an eighties rock band, short black leather gloves completed the unusual style of the stranger.**

 **"Let's start with something simple first of all you may refer to me as the Goblin King."**

 **"The Goblin King, what the hell that sounds like a cheesy horror movie." Jareth mocked.**

 **Before he knew it the Goblin King held him by the throat against the wall.**

 **"I will not be mocked, nor will I tolerate you interrupting me. Are we clear?" He snarled through gritted teeth.**

 **Unable to draw breath let alone speak, he nodded his head as much as he could. The King let him go walking back to where he originally lounged as Jareth stood catching his breath.**

 **"Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted. Ah yes now for the not so easily explained point. To put it simply I am you, or, at least, a part of you. I am your magic, your immortality the very essence of everything that makes you the Goblin King. If you can, at least, pretend to accept that the only question left is how we got like this in the first place." The Goblin King no longing leaning against the wall paced back and forth agitated.**

 **"Woah woah hold on a second say I do believe you why don't I know anything about this place? If I'm the so-called Goblin King why do I have memories of growing up in Storybrooke yet no recollection of ever being told this before."**

 **"There is obviously some false memories to cover up for the blank space that would be there since I am basically trapped in my own oubliette. Your true life memories are here with me, someone has separated your magic given you false memories and taken you away from your kingdom. We have had this same conversation over and over every night for the past seven years. Nothing ever changes you never remember any of it and I remain a prisoner of your mind. I am unable to even attempt to get through to you in the waking world but when you sleep your mind isn't as heavily guarded and I'm able to influence you enough to draw you here. There is only one thing left I have not tried, I had not dared to try this for it could leave us both utterly insane but I have gone past caring at this point."**

 **Before Jareth could even begin to protest the Goblin King roughly grabbed his head digging his fingers into his skull. A vague part of him noticed he had removed his gloves before the most excruciating pain exploded through his mind. A blur of warped images sped through his mind too fast to pick out any sort of detail. He could hear tortured screaming but whether it was him or the Goblin King was hard to tell. The pain all of a sudden stopped leaving him to dazed to notice the image of the Goblin King slowly fading into a light that he was drawing into his own body. When the last of the light had disappeared into him Jareth realised he could remember ever thing. It had worked he was reconnected to his magic at last. Laughing to himself gleefully before he abruptly stopped remembering that he was still trapped within the dream world.**

 **After transporting himself back into his castle he immediately started walking towards a set of double doors at the end of the corridor. As if compelled he opened the doors that led to the ballroom. It was decorated exactly as it was the night he dance with Sarah. He searched for her through the crowded room, hoping that there was, at least, one bright spot in the gloom that was this cursed dream. Not even caring that she had so cruelly rejected him the last time he had seen her.**

 **Ignoring the frivolous courtiers as he pushed his way through slowly giving up hope that she could be there. He stopped moving knowing it was pointless he stood in the middle of the dancefloor, the courtiers carried on dancing as if he were not there. He conjured himself a glass of goblin wine, he thought of Sarah, of the what ifs and the what could have been. Changing the music to match his sombre mood he began to sing of his heartache.**

 ** _Sometimes we find things we're not looking for_**

 ** _and we lose a sense of reason_**

 ** _Sometimes we lose what we are caring for_**

 ** _and then face the day without them_**

 ** _Sometimes we fail to say how hurt we are_**

 ** _When the word we fear speaks treason_**

 ** _My life, my home, my you_**

 ** _I raise a glass n drown my sorrow_**

 ** _When I'm on my own_**

 ** _I dry my eyes on a shoulder_**

 ** _But it's not my own_**

 ** _I cannot hold you, my tears are made of stone_**

 ** _I feel a tap on my shoulder_**

 ** _But tonight I dance alone_**

 ** _A/n hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope I did ok with Jareth any tips are welcome. Got any questions feel free to message me or comment. Song isn't mine this one is also by Sonata Artica it's called tonight I dance alone go have a listen it's amazing._**


	5. Chapter 5 Storybrooke

Disclaimer- All labyrinth characters belong to Jim Henson company, all Storybrooke characters belong to Adam and Eddie anything is mine.

A/N hope you enjoy the new chapter. Thank you Aurlia for your wonderful review, hope you like this chapter.

Just to note that in Storybrooke Emma hasn't broken the curse yet...

Jareth

It was early morning, Jareth sat at his usual table, his usual cup of coffee at hand with his usual companions. Eric, Jim, and rivers were arguing over something so pointless Jareth had lost interest so he sat staring into his coffee cup, desperately trying to grasp at the fading images of the dream he had had the night before.

"Oi Jareth, we heading out tonight or what? Rivers asked him. Letting the dream go Jareth tuned back into the conversation around him.

"It's Friday isn't it, stupid question Rivers." Jareth mocked.

"Oh, I dunno guys it's been a long week in work." Jim complained.

"Ha don't make me laugh Jim your only a gym teacher what do you know about a long week." Rivers laughed.

"At least we work." Eric pointed out.

"Hey, I work!" Rivers replied getting annoyed.

"Sleeping on Jareth's sofa while calling yourself his "manager" doesn't count as real work mate." Jim argued. Looking around for something to draw the attention away from him Rivers spotted their other friend.

"Hey guys look who it is." Rivers pointing over to where Sean was sat with his father. Sean looked up then turned his attention back to his plate while his father continuously belittled him. His father's voice grew louder.

"I will not let you throw your life away for some whore you've gone and knocked up!" His father shouted standing abruptly and storming out of Granny's leaving everyone shocked into silence. Sean slowly got up and numbly walked over to where Jareth sat.

"We good enough to talk to now daddy's gone is it daddy's boy!" Rivers taunted.

"Leave it Rivers!" Jareth demanded. Seeing how cut up Sean was by what his father had just shouted in front of everyone, Jareth grabbed one of Sean's arms and pulled him towards the back.

"You alright mate?" Jareth asked.

"What am I gonna do Jareth I can't just leave her when she's carrying my child but what sort of father can I be I don't work, my father will cut off all of my money if I stay with her." Sean paced back and forth before slamming himself into the wall angrily. As Jareth crouched down to where Sean had slumped to the floor he caught a glimpse of a strangely familiar figure with long dark hair as she walked past the windows. Shaking it off he pulled Sean back up to his feet.

"Pull yourself together, no one can decide anything for you, you've gotta man up and do the right thing. Get yourself a job! You need money I'll give you money! You need somewhere to live hell I'll even buy you a God damn house. But only if your willing to step up and out from under your father's thumb." Jareth breathed heavily as Sean fell silent.

"Thanks, Jareth." Sean mumbled and walked away still looking as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Poor kid." Jareth muttered to himself. Walking back over to his table he picked up his leather jacket and walked out without another word.

"What's his problem? Rivers asked the two remaining friends.

"Your a dumbass you know that Rivers." Jim said shaking his head.

"What I'm only asking, I'm not the one storming off like that." Rivers replied dumbfounded.

"This is what happened with Jareth's parents his dad's father made him leave his mother after she had just had him and his mum killed herself in depression." Eric explained.

"Oh." Rivers was speechless.

"Yeah oh you idiot." Jim added as the three of them all got up to leave.

* * *

Sarah

Sarah woke up early feeling groggy and disoriented from the night's dream. There was no doubt in Sarah's mind that her encounter with the Goblin Queen was real. The only question was what really happened to Jareth? The Queen had said that the fae couldn't lie and while Sarah knew that to be true she also knew that they could twist and manipulate words so much that you couldn't make heads or tales of the true meaning behind the words.

She sat in bed a few more minutes before forcing herself to get up. Come on Sarah your here for a reason. Wait a second I'm so stupid I don't even know why James wants me here. She quickly went over to her suitcase and pulled out the packages she had picked up from James. The first one had a note on the front to tell her it contained a map to Storybrooke, the second had another note warning her not to open it until she had reached her destination. Opening the padded envelope she emptied the contents onto the bed. On the bed lay an object wrapped in tissue paper along with a neatly folded letter.

 _Sarah,_

 _I hope that you trusted me enough to do as I asked and have not opened this before entering Storybrooke. I know your wondering why I didn't send Aimee and Kevin and I'm going to try and explain it as much as I can. There's no easy way to say this but the town your in is under a curse now I don't know the exact nature of this curse but I know the so-called mayor of the town is behind it so watch your back with her. The only reason you were able to enter the town is because you're protected by the undergrounds magic, which makes it possible for you to see past magical barriers like the one that surrounds this town. What I need from you is to find as much as you can about the curse and how it affects **everyone.** I'll be in touch, don't contact me I will reach you when I can. James_

Sarah dropped the letter and dazedly reached for the tissue paper. Opening it carefully she found a rolled up piece of paper and a single owl feather. Gasping she opened the paper.

 _Remember nothing is what it seems, so you can't take anything for granted._

 _What if... no, you can't think that no. She stood abruptly clearing her head of the trail of thoughts that were trying to take over her mind. So a curse James says ok then lets go have a look she thought determined not to let's Jareth consume her. James obviously meant the note and feather to remind her of the lessons she learned within the labyrinth._

Walking down the stairs she started hearing someone shouting, not wanting to interrupt Sarah headed out of Granny's through the b&b entrance rather than the restaurant. Making her way past the window completely unaware of the person watching her.

Wandering aimlessly around the town Sarah tried to find clues as to what was going on with this town. So far the only thing she had noticed was how cut off everyone seemed from the rest of the world. Every conversation she heard not once was anybody talking about anything other than idle town gossip. She spotted an old newspaper where the main headline was about some woman who was currently staying in town that had had a child in prison, that child was the mayor's adopted son. Mm, not exactly front page news she muttered to herself. There's definitely something odd going on in this town.

Finding herself back at Granny's she goes in and sits at a small table by the window. Staring outside she catches a glimpse of messy 80's style pale blonde hair.

"Jareth" standing up suddenly Sarah was unaware that she had spoken aloud.

"You've missed him this morning hun."

"Huh, what?" Sarah turned startled by the voice.

The old woman who ran Granny's was stood by her table with a notepad and pen.

"I said you've missed him if you want to catch Jareth your better off coming in first thing in the morning." Granny told her.

"J- Jareth." Sarah stuttered.

"Are you alright dear?" Granny asked concerned for the girl.

"I- I'm sorry, excuse me." Sarah said as she raced to go to her room.

* * *

Sarah sat bewildered in her room.

"It can't be him, it just can't be. I must be imaging things again." She tells herself quietly.

"But granny said Jareth was there every morning. There's no way it's actually him, obviously, the name Jareth isn't as unusual as I thought. I've got to at least ask her about him or I'm just going to sit here going round in circles." Decision made Sarah rushed out of the room.

Oblivious to her surroundings she crashes into a man who had been bent down by his own door.

"Oh, my I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Sarah asked getting up from the man.

Looking down at the man she realises he's really quite handsome.

"I'm S.. what on earth is wrong with your leg?" She shouts without thinking as she notices the leg of his trousers pulled up slightly revealing a wooden leg.

"Wait, you can see it? He asks in disbelief.

"Of course, I can see it. It's kind of hard not to notice a wooden leg." Sarah replies sarcastically.

"No, you don't understand. Hardly anyone can see it. That must mean you believe." He moves towards her excitedly.

Backing away from him Sarah puts her hands up to keep him back from her, trust her to run into the town crazy.

"Believe in what exactly?" Sarah asks unable to stop her curious nature.

"Magic." He replies gleefully.

* * *

Far from the castle beyond the goblin city, past the wasteland that borders goblin city, deep in a forest full of sickly looking trees covered in vines that would reach out and wrap around your throat quicker than you could blink. There in the dark forest stood a creature hunched over waiting in a hooded robe. As the creature stood there another figure appeared before him.

"I assume you have the crystal or are you so stupid to forget what I will do to you if you have called me for any other reason." The stranger let the hood of her own much more luxurious robe fall down to reveal her blood red hair framing a pale angular face with thin white lips. Some might say she was beautiful if it wasn't for the empty black eyes that glared soulless at the ones she deemed worthless.

"Yes, your ladyship I has the crystal." The creature held out the crystal his hand shaking in fear.

"Excellent, you have done well Nim." She praised him.

"Come." She commanded as she started striding out of the forest with renewed purpose. Nim followed her as fast as he could his hunched back making his movements awkward and uncoordinated.

Reaching the end of the forest they stood on a steep cliff overlooking the Unseelie kingdom below. Using the crystals power she muttered a dark ancient language under her breath. The kingdom started twisting and changing morphing into her very own grotesque version of the labyrinth.

"What do we do now your ladyship?" Nim asked cowering at his mistresses side.

"Ah Nim my loyal servant that reminds me." Without even blinking she threw a ball of fire at the creature who instantly starting screaming and tearing at his quickly burning flesh.

Moving to the very edge of the cliff she gazed at the newly changed landscape oblivious to the tortured screams of Nim.

"Soon my love, soon I will have you." She vowed as she allowed her glamour to fade.

A/n I've changed the rating just in case. Hope you've enjoyed. Please review ㈳5


	6. Chapter 6 dreams or reality

A/n new chapter yay finally got the muse working. Hope you like it, huge thank you to the amazing glasshibou who has edited this chapter for me. Hope you all like it and as always please leave a contribution in the little box.

Disclaimer: don't own don't own don't own!

Sarah sat quietly processing what she had just been told, wary of the man who had introduced himself as August.

"So let me see if I've got this right," Sarah began. "Everyone in this town is a fairy tale character, but they don't remember and this woman… this Emma person is going to save everyone."

"Well, it's not just that they can't remember; they've been put under a dark curse. A curse which has ripped them from our homeland and placed false memories of a life here, forcing everyone to forget who they really are and where they come from," August replied agitatedly.

Sarah rolled her eyes at his dramatic speech. "Right, yes, as I was saying, you've said that this woman Emma is supposed to save everyone, but you haven't said how she's going to do that. You've also failed to mention how you're involved in this and how it is you know about the curse. I did, however, notice your slip up when you said our homeland, so the real question is who are you?" Sarah asked calmly.

August smiled solemnly at her. "You don't miss much do you, Sarah?" He asked rhetorically as he walked over to his bedside picking up a hat and a piece of paper.

"Wait a minute, I never told you my name. How do you know my name?" Sarah demanded.

August handed her the piece of paper. "Read it."

Upon opening the letter, Sarah immediately recognized the writing. "James. He knew about this place already didn't he, the curse and everything. So why did he really send me here?" Sarah scrunched the letter up as she rose from the chair.

"Look, Sarah, read the letter. You'll soon see I'm not here to hurt you; I'm here to help you." August said quickly trying to calm her down.

"It's time for me to send her. She's going to need your help; I've done all I can to keep her belief in magic alive, but I can see it slowly dwindling with every failed attempt at finding him. I've made so many mistakes. I'm hoping that helping Sarah will alleviate some of the guilt. James." Sarah finished reading the letter aloud. Her mind was racing. She stared blindly at August; her eyes glazed over with confusion.

"Sarah," August called softly making her jump. "I know you have lots of questions about me and James and the curse. I also know your feeling guilty for not wanting to ask them because you're focusing on the possibility of finding Jareth. Everything else can wait, Sarah; I think you've waited long enough."

"Whe- where is he?" She asked her voice cracking with the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"You can usually find him down at The Rabbit Hole around this time," August replied, barely able to finish speaking before Sarah rushed past him and out the door.

* * *

Sarah ran blindly down the street only to realize that she had no idea where The Rabbit Hole was. She quickly skidded to a stop, noticing out of the corner of her eye that she had just run past a dimly lit sign for The Rabbit Hole. Sarah bent over slightly trying to catch her breath, suddenly nervous to see Jareth after all these years looking for a way back to him. Hearing a door open, Sarah stood straight and began to turn around.

"Give me a break guys, I'll be back in a few minutes," the voice shouted before closing the door behind him.

Sarah stared at the man who stood by the door with his back to her. She would recognize that voice anywhere, not to mention the out of place hair and clothes.

"Jareth," Sarah gasped as she shook off her nerves and ran at him.

Jareth turned around at the sound of his name just in time to catch the unknown woman as she threw her arms around him and kissed him. Startled by the passion of the kiss he automatically began to respond. Coming back to his senses he pulled away from her and set her back on the ground.

"Woah there, easy now love, as nice a greeting as that was the kissing usually comes after a drink or at least a name." Jareth flirted his thin lips curving into a cocky half smirk as he looked her over.

Sarah blinked rapidly confused by what he was saying, still dazed from the kiss. "Jareth it- it's me Sarah."

"Sorry love, name doesn't ring a bell." Jareth told her.

"Oi, Jareth, you're needed back on mate," called Eric from the door.

He turned towards Eric, walking away from the now silent woman who stood awkwardly as if waiting for something to happen.

"Who's that?" Eric asked him.

"Hell if I know, mate." Jareth laughed as he moved past him giving her a quick wink over his shoulder before Eric closed the door, joining in Jareth's laughter.

Sarah stood, humiliated by them laughing at her. Holding back the tears she staggered back towards Granny's. Robotically, she walked back to her room before throwing herself onto the bed and giving into the tears.

* * *

Disoriented, Sarah slowly turned in a full circle taking in her surroundings before realizing that she must have fallen asleep and was pulled to the underground again. Except this time, she appeared to be in the labyrinth. She placed her hands against the wall, exhausted from her emotional outburst. Sarah quickly jumped back away from the wall as she noticed the almost black substance that seemed to be seeping out of the walls. Her hands began shaking in fear as she turned them over to look at the unknown liquid that was now coating her palms.

Sarah screamed in absolute terror as she realized that it was blood. She flung herself down the path sprinting in blind fear. Completely oblivious to the dark overcast that seemed to be clinging to the labyrinth. So absorbed in her fear Sarah didn't notice the shield that lay haphazardly in the middle of the path waiting to trip her over. Sarah got up from her fall breathing heavy from running. Palms stinging, she tried to wipe of the grit that had embedded into her hands. She started to move forward before realizing she had come to a dead end, she turned around just in time to see the walls move. Sarah stood frozen as she stared at the horror that the dead end had been hiding.

In front of her two doors had been ripped off their hinges, leaving gaping black holes that left her shuddering at the ominous feeling that swept over her. Just to the side of the door lay the four guards, their eyes wide in fear, legs bent at unnatural angles and their blood surrounding them. Sarah moved as far away from the gore as she could before she dropped to the floor and violently started retching.

"Who would do this?" She screamed not expecting an answer.

"You really need to learn the difference between dreams and reality little Sarah!" The Goblin queen said looking down at Sarah in disgust.

"I don't understand, how isn't this real?" Sarah asked looking over to where the Queen stood.

The Goblin queen waved her hand dismissively, transporting them both to the throne room. Sarah looked around the unusually clean throne room as The Queen sat elegantly on the uncomfortable looking throne, watching Sarah with a vague interest.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sarah sighed.

"Your emotional outburst earlier caused your mind to become rather vulnerable to seeing things that aren't necessarily true. I brought you here to clear your mind, now, isn't that generous," the Goblin queen replied snidely.

"Ha generous, what is it with you goblin monarchs that think everything you do to a person is generous? I didn't ask you to bring me here and I especially didn't ask you to lie to me by telling me that Jareth was dead." Sarah spat her eyes flashing with anger.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, dear, I never told you he was dead. My exact words, if I recall, were 'Jareth is gone.' It's hardly my fault that you interpreted that as being dead, wishful thinking my little Sarah. Not that I can blame you after all; thanks to his fae mark you will never have a true romantic relationship with anyone but Jareth." The Goblin queen spoke so matter of fact that she could of been discussing the weather.

"What on earth are you talking about fae mark?" Sarah demanded.

"Well it's simple enough dear, even you should be able to understand. When the fae wish to claim a mortal they will dance with them, entice them with a pretty song and give them an enchanted piece of food or perhaps a drink. Not necessarily in that order; that mark isn't visible to the claimed nor to any other mortal being. The fae and other underground species will see it and know exactly whose mark it is, whereas mortals will just be overcome with a sense of foreboding if they were to show any inclination of romantic or sexual intentions toward you," the Queen explained.

"Claimed! As if I'm some sort of possession that could be claimed, how dare you. If Jareth did mark me it's not some archaic ownership, it's because he loves me." Sarah could feel her blood boiling in fury.

"Oh, you poor naive little girl, you actually believed his pretty words. He did as he was bound by his duty to do. You wished the baby away. He was bound by our laws to take the child. You regretted your wish so he had to give you a chance to save him, but he couldn't just let you have him back. You needed to be tested to see if you truly regretted your spiteful wish. You needed to grow up and learn a few harsh truths, he provided the right tests for you to do so. Where exactly does love come in to this? Could it be when he was testing you to see if you could be swayed by the illusion of being a princess?" The Queen laughed bitterly as she strutted back and forth in front of the throne.

Sarah stood battling with her emotions. Part of her was screaming at her to rip the smirk right of the Goblin queens face, while the other half of her wanted to fall to the floor curl, up in a ball, and sob her heart out.

"Oh, don't look so distraught. You're not the first to fall prey to the fae, and you definitely won't be the last. Now leave me; I tire of your mortal whining." A swift flick of her hand and Sarah was back above ground in a dream less sleep.

Queen Cordelia made sure Sarah was where she was meant to be before collapsing to the floor barely conscious. Upon hearing the loud crash Sir Didymus came rushing into the throne room.

"Your majesty, your majesty—are you alright? Should I fetch the healer? What happened, your highness?" Sir Didymus asked frantically.

Slowly sitting up Queen Cordelia used what little magic she had left to transport them both to her private sitting room.

"What I'm about to tell you goes no further, do you understand Didymus?" Cordelia looked at him intensely as he nodded his reply.

"Very well, Sarah has obtained a lot more of the undergrounds power than we first thought," Cordelia began.

"In what manner are they manifesting your majesty?" Sir Didymus interrupted.

"Foresight, possible outcomes to each choice a person makes, were she to learn how to control the gift. I felt her within the labyrinth and went to her finding her staring in horror at something that only she could see. I had to break through her defenses to gain access to what she thought she could see and was pulled into the vision. It took a lot of my powers to get her and myself out of the vision before it drove her mad. I didn't have the chance to even blink before her expectations of me overrode my depleting magic. When she left my body gave out from the strain." She left out the details of the vision, not wanting to panic sir Didymus any further.

"What are we to do your majesty? Sir Didymus asked quietly.

"I do not know sir Didymus. For once I truly do not know," Cordelia replied, sounding as defeated as she felt.


	7. Chapter 7 Little Wooden Puppet

A/N Woohoo new chapter! Big thanks to everyone that has read followed favourited and especially those who have reviewed. You guys are amazing it really makes me smile to see people actually enjoying my story. Massive thanks to the brilliant glasshibou for her awesome grammar skills without her I would be lost. Hope you enjoy this chapter as always reviews = fuel. Any questions please ask away ㈳5

Disclaimer- don't own anything except the plot.

Jareth woke up feeling no more worse for wear than what was normal after a gig down the Rabbit Hole. Hearing Rivers' snoring on the couch, he decided to use his small en suite instead of the main bathroom. Staggering into the bathroom, he looked up at the mirror; still half asleep he stared in disbelief at what was meant to be his reflection. He looked closely at the strange image that looked like him in so many ways but was completely different. His eyebrows angled upwards lined with what looked like make-up, his hair looked like some wanna-be rock star sticking up with a life of its own. He opened his mouth in a gasp only to see viciously sharp teeth. Turning on the tap, he splashed his face with freezing cold water; he slowly looked back up at the mirror fearful that he would see the same image again. Jareth glanced out of the corner of his eye only to see absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. His normal reflection stared back at him stupidly. He shook his head at his stupidity.

"I must have drunk a hell of a lot more than I thought," he muttered to himself.

Jareth stepped away from the mirror and into the shower, sighing as the powerful jet of steaming hot water began to relax his tense body. As the water cascaded down his back he thought about the strange woman that threw herself at him last night. Now Jareth was no stranger to enthusiastic woman clamoring for his attention which he kindly gave them, no, there was something different about this one. The thought of her left him with an overwhelming feeling that he had forgotten something important.

He walked back into his room and stopped dead. His room had been trashed, his clothes were strewn all over the room, his curtains were ripped and hung half torn off the pole, his bedside table had been toppled over and the lamp lay smashed beside it.

"What the hell happened in here? How on earth didn't I hear it?" Jareth spoke angrily.

"Tolds you, yous make him angry," a voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Jareth demanded.

"Shhh we nots meant to be found."

"Queeny be mad if she found out," another voice added.

"I'm warning you now you, if you don't show yourself, when I find you you'll wish you'd never step foot into my apartment," Jareth threatened.

"Uh oh, yous in trouble! Yous really made kingy angry now," taunted the first voice.

"No I ain't! Yous did it, not me."

"Will you shut it, the pair of you! The Queen says he don'ts remember who he is nos more," a third voice interjected.

"Oh, does that mean he no remember abouts goblins?" Asked Fiez.

"Goblins? What the heck is this some kind of prank?" Jareth said furiously.

The goblins, sensing that their queen was calling them, hurried out from under the bed, jumping up onto the dressing table and through the mirror. The last goblin stood by the mirror that was showing a blurred image of a gigantic maze, watching a gob smacked Jareth as he stood frozen in place by the sight of the odd creatures.

"Don't worry kingy, peach lady help you remember, bye bye." The Goblin hurried through the mirror as Jareth broke from his trance and flung himself at the creature.

"Shit!" He swore loudly as he crashed into his now solid mirror.

Hearing Jareth's loud shout of pain, Rivers burst into the room clutching his head.

"What are you doing in here? Some of us are trying to sleep," Rivers complained.

Jareth ignored him, muttering to himself about goblins and portals in mirrors.

"Are you on something, mate? You sound bloody nuts!" Rivers shouted.

"I'm telling you there were goblins in my room! They trashed it and then disappeared through the mirror." Jareth spoke through gritted teeth as he got himself off the floor. Looking around the room both Rivers and Jareth could clearly see it was clean apart from an unmade bed.

"Oh, the horror an untidy bed, I can see what you mean by completely trashed. Seriously, Jareth, you're off your rocker." Rivers laughed, turning to walk out the room.

"I know what I saw. I'm not crazy." Jareth was so angry he didn't notice his palms start to heat, nor did he see the strike of lightening that flashed through his eyes. Unknown to Jareth his dormant powers made a split second return and exploded out of him, smashing the mirror into tiny pieces that flew across the room, leaving Jareth and Rivers totally unscathed but tearing into every piece of fabric to be seen.

Rivers having had his back turned assumed Jareth had thrown the mirror, causing it to shatter.

"Woah! Calm down Jareth, go get your bloody coffee before you kill the pair of us," Rivers rationalized.

Jareth pushed past Rivers, grabbed his keys, and slammed out of the apartment leaving Rivers laughing at his outburst.

The rage Jareth had felt left him abruptly, leaving him stumbling towards Granny's.

* * *

Sarah woke up abruptly, sheets twisted around her body evidence of her restless night. They stuck uncomfortably to her sweat soaked skin. Feeling unusually alert she got up to take a shower; as she showered Sarah tried to remember last night's dream, vaguely recalling that she had been underground. Getting out of the shower she stood drying her hair when last night's events came speeding back to her like a freight train.

"That egotistical, narcissistic, arrogant prick! Who the hell does he think he is, claiming me! Wait until I get my hands on that rat. He's gonna wish he never laid eyes on me, how dare he do this to me," Sarah ranted as she rushed to get dressed.

Hurrying out of the room she didn't see August leaning awkwardly against the wall struggling to move his legs.

"Sarah! Sarah where are you off to in such a hurry?" August asked her.

"Going to have a word with a certain fae bastard who's messed with the wrong girl," Sarah shouted over her shoulder as she carried on towards the stairs.

"Poor guy," August muttered, shaking his head he began shuffling his painful legs into his room, fearful of the realization that his last resort with Emma had failed.

* * *

Sarah stormed through Granny's, spotting Jareth at a table with two of his mates, her eyes blazed with fury. Jareth stared into his mug, ignoring Eric's jibes about the woman from last night.

"Uh oh, someone's got it in for you mate. Snuck out while she was sleeping, is it? Ha ha!" Eric laughed. Jareth looked up, stunned to see a pair of furious eyes glaring holes into him, her eyes so bright they looked like two burning emeralds.

"You! How dare you do this to me? Bet you thought I wouldn't find out, didn't you, Goblin King?" Sarah slapped him as hard as she could right across his stunned face. Jareth stood knocking his chair to the floor, he grabbed Sarah by the wrist and dragged her towards the door.

"Get your filthy hands off me now," Sarah screamed. Jareth ignored her pulling her out the door he moved them to the alley beside Granny's and pinned her against the wall.

"Who the hell are you? What are you raving on about? I have done nothing to you!" He shouted at her.

"Oh that's right, nothing you do is ever wrong! I always ask for it, and you being an oh-so-generous king exhaust yourself to live up to my expectations. Forgive me if I don't kiss your feet with gratitude for having marked me as if I'm nothing more than cattle," Sarah spat venomously.

Jareth pushed her away from him and stood across from her, trying to calm the rage that was overflowing within him, battling with the need to hurt the woman that stood glaring at him.

"I'm going to ask you this once more. Who are you?" He spoke with barely contained anger.

"Do you have so many girls that you have marked that I've slipped your mind? I'll take into consideration the strain you must be under trying to remember all the girls you've tricked into loving you and remind you that I'm Sarah. You know, the one who ran your stupid labyrinth to save my brother Toby from being turned into a goblin," Sarah said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Goblins? What do you know about goblins? Did you send them to my room?" Jareth asked question after question without taking a breath.

"Woah, woah! Is this some sort of joke? Oh, so funny—let's trick Sarah into thinking you don't remember who you are! The Goblin King forgets his own subjects and lives in Maine, not to mention forgetting his wife." Sarah was getting annoyed with his idea of a prank.

"Wife! I think I'd remember if I had a wife." Jareth laughed humorlessly.

"Well tell that to the woman that's running your kingdom," She replied.

"For the last time I am Jareth Emyr. I am a musician and have lived right here in Storybrooke my whole life. I'm not some goblin king with a case of amnesia," He stated angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry I've mistaken you for another fae that has pointed ears, puffed up blonde hair, disfigured eyes and silver markings up his eyes. My fault. Please excuse me for causing such havoc." Sarah shook her head as she turned to walk away.

Jareth grabbed her before she could even take one step.

"What on earth are you on? Are you blind? There is no way I look like that. I have short blond hair, normal ears and I don't have any type of colour above my eyes." Jareth laughed.

"Hang on, you're actually serious, aren't you? You really don't remember anything! Oh my, what on earth happened to you?" Sarah's body deflated as her anger fled from her rapidly. Jareth stood still, wary of the change in her. Digging around in her bag Sarah pulled out a compact mirror.

"Here, I got this from an old wise woman that enchanted it to show the true nature of a person or an object," Sarah explained handing him the mirror.

Jareth slowly looked down into the mirror and was stunned to see the same image he had seen earlier that morning, and the exact same image that Sarah had described to him. Jareth threw the mirror back at Sarah, startling her into catching it before it fell to the floor.

"You... I don't know what you've done to me, but you better stay away from me. I'm warning you now, stay away and keep those goblins away as well. I want nothing to do with whatever sick game you're playing." Jareth tried to hold back his terror as he backed away from Sarah and rushed out of sight. Leaving Sarah standing absolutely frozen, her lips parted in shock, eyes staring blindly towards the direction Jareth ran off in. Sarah ran back inside Granny's and raced towards August's room.

"August! August please I need to speak to you!" Sarah shouted banging on the door. Giving up she walked into her room and began to write to the only other person that she could get answers from.

Dear James,

I know I'm not meant to contact you, but I have no one else to turn to that could understand. I've found him, James. You were right he's here and alive. But something terrible has happened; he doesn't remember anything, not me, not the underground or even who he is. To top it off he was under the impression that he's some musician that's lived here his whole life. What's going on James? I know you know more about this place than you're telling me, but as selfish as it may sound I don't care about this place. I only care about what's happened to Jareth and finding a way to cure him. So please, James, I'm begging you to help me in any way you can. Please.

Sincerely, Sarah.

Sarah wrote the address on the envelope, sealed her letter inside and walked out her room to post it. Walking past August's room in a daze she didn't hear the increasingly heavy breathing from inside. For unknown to Sarah, August lay on his bed hyperventilating in fear as his body began to shut down. He lay completely paralyzed as his lower body turned to wood. He could feel with agonizing slowness as it creeped towards his lungs, making it difficult to breathe. His lungs caved, and he clutched at his throat gasping for air, his heart trying to pump blood around his remaining veins. He could feel his heart slow down as the wood neared. Knowing that this was the end he wished he had spent more time with his father or tried harder to make Emma believe. His heart gave one final agonizing beat before completing its transition into wood, his eyes stayed wide open as the wood took over with quick succession now that his heart had stopped. Here forever lay the wooden puppet Pinocchio.


	8. Chapter 8 uncontrollable magic

A/n so sorry for the wait the muse really doesn't like me at the moment but I refuse to give up on this story. Hope you like it. As always huge thank you for all your lovely reviews it really makes my day. Big thanks to my beta glasshibou, if you haven't read her stories you need to they are amazing.

It's saturday, a week has past agonisingly slow, a week of walking aimlessly around the town, a week of complete silence from August, a week of Jareth avoiding her. When he did see her he either looked at her with a vague and confused look of recognition or with an urge to hurt her. Sarah walked mindlessly down the street by the hospital barely taking in her surroundings, Sarah had to quickly jump out of the way as an old yellow car sped up onto the curb. Two woman rushed out of the car, one was blonde and the other had black hair. Sarah watched them as they rushed towards the hospital catching a small part of what they were saying.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted Gold! Just wait until I get my hands on him." The dark haired woman snarled.

"We wouldn't have needed to go to Gold if it wasn't for you trying to poison me. Now Henry is going to die and it's all your fault." The blonde woman screamed back as she raced towards the doors. The dark haired woman followed closely behind her, silenced by the mention of Henry.

"What on earth is going on?" Sarah muttered to herself shaking her head.

She lost the will to carry on her walk and decided to turn around and head back to Granny's. Just as she came to the library a bright light flashed through the street stopping everyone in their tracks leaving them gasping in shock. Sarah stood watching the look of confusion that came over everyone's faces. She walked over to a woman with short dark brown hair to see if she could find out what had happened.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me what just happened?" Sarah asked.

"I'm Snow, Snow White..." the woman trailed off as she looked around confused.

"I'm sorry but did you say you're Snow White?" Sarah was shocked.

"The curse, the curse is broken. Emma she did it! She's broken the curse. I'm sorry; I have to go." Snow walked off leaving Sarah bewildered as people starting shouting out names as loved ones were reunited.

"Jareth! Jareth could have been under the curse, and that's why he couldn't remember anything." Sarah's head was spinning with the possibility that Jareth was now remembering who he was. She started running in a random direction shouting Jareth's name, moving as fast as she could in the crowd that had gathered in the street.

* * *

Jareth walked mindlessly down the beach recalling the week from hell that he was having. Every night he was plagued by confusing images that teased his mind and left him reeling. Images of that woman, Sarah, but a younger version of her staring up at him, her eyes piercing through to his soul. He knew something wasn't right within himself, but the rational side of him was fighting against it tooth and nail. He could no longer deny that he had some sort of magic, whether he could control it was a different matter entirely. Although he had learned the hard way that heightened emotions triggered the unstable magic and he was now down to his last coffee mug after shattering them when he woke from a rather disturbing dream.

Completely oblivious to his surroundings, Jareth didn't notice the sudden pulse of light that was speeding towards him before it was too late. As the light hit him Jareth crumpled to the ground, legs sprawled awkwardly, with one arm stretched out before him. His appearance slowly changed; his hair lengthened to its old gravity defying style, his eyebrows arched elegantly as a slight silver spread underneath. His clothes were the last to change reverting back to his owl cloak with a grey poet shirt and grey leggings.

* * *

Sarah was just about ready to give up when she spotted a figure laying on the beach.

"Jareth!" She screamed as she rushed over to him crashing to her knees beside him.

Upon her scream Jareth began to stir, his whole life flashing before his eyes, centuries upon centuries of memories rushed through his mind, too much to pick out anything recognizable. Until he came upon his memories of Sarah, years watching her through crystals and owl eyes until that fateful night where everything went wrong. He began reliving the pain he felt from her rejection as it spread throughout his whole body, the pain too much for him to bare caused his mind to once again go blank.

Jareth opened his to find Sarah leaning over him, a mixed look of fear and hope sat in her emerald green eyes. Her eyes...

"Your eyes can be so cruel," Jareth spoke softly.

"Jareth! You're alright, please, please tell me you're back," Sarah asked not wanting to make a fool of herself by jumping on him again.

"No, I still have no idea who you are. I thought I told you to stay away from me." Jareth replied, though what he said was harsh it lacked its usual animosity.

"Oh." Sarah's whole body deflated as her hope fled from her.

Jareth began to get up before noticing his change of appearance. So concerned with his memory Sarah also failed to notice how he looked, but she soon took notice as he began to stand up.

"Jareth if you have no idea who I am or who you are, why are you dressed like that? Are you trying to mess with me or something?" Sarah questioned sardonically.

Jareth looked down at himself taking in as much of his appearance as he could. "What on earth is going on?" He thought to himself.

"Jareth please I just want to help you," Sarah pleaded as she watched his expression turn from emotionless to distressed.

"You," he scoffed. "What could you possibly do?" His fear of the unknown caused him to lash out at Sarah, for which he immediately regretted as he watched the hurt flash across her face.

"Just as I can be so cruel," Sarah muttered under her breath with a sigh as she turned away from him.

"What was that?" He asked softly.

Sarah continued to watch the sea "You said that to me once, your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel." She turned back to face him as a slight recognition lot his eyes. Sarah waited with bated breath.

"Though I do believe in you, yes I do. Live without your sunlight, love without your heartbeat. I can't live within you," Jareth finished quietly.

"That was a dream, it had to be, that room of stairs going in impossible directions, can't possibly be real," He spoke aloud but it seemed he was talking to himself.

"Nothing is what it seems; you taught me that. Let me help you remember, there must be some way we can get your memory back." Sarah moved to place her hand on Jareth's arm.

Jareth gripped her suddenly by the shoulders "Why do you plague my dreams every night? This past week has been a living nightmare that I can't wake up from, and yet at the same time I don't want to wake up from it. I may not remember you, but you have this… this... power over me, that draws me to you." Sarah stood hypnotized by his piercing eyes as they bore into her, as if he expected to find the answers to all his problems hidden in the depths of her eyes.

"Ha, a week! Is that all? Try the past seven years!" Sarah laughed. "Come on, let's go see what's going on in town." She hooked her arm through a bewildered Jareth's and forced him to follow her.


	9. Chapter 9 Jinx

A/n woohoo new chapter already, was going to wait until I finish the next chapter but I'm to impatient. Hope you like it. Loving the reviews ㈴5

James sat staring at the letter he held in his hands, the words twisting and blurring from under his unblinking gaze. He had reread the letter a dozen times thinking about the repercussions of his actions had the letter been intercepted by the wrong people.

He had hoped that all the good deeds he had done throughout the last seven years could somehow erase the unwavering guilt he felt for what he helped put into place. Yet upon reading Sarah's letter, the wave of regret that washed over him threatened to drown him.

James looked down at his hands wondering how he could be so selfish and ungrateful to the man who had given him a new life.

* * *

Twelve years ago...

A young fourteen-year-old boy sat sulking in a small pit in the middle of a crowded room, in a strange castle surrounded by ugly looking creatures in an unknown land. Sat across from him lounging on his throne was the being that had brought the young boy to this place: Jareth, King of the Goblins.

"Why have you brought me here? I'm not a child, so you shouldn't have been able to take me even if my rotten stepfather did wish me away." The young boy tried to hide his fear but couldn't quite keep the slight shake in his voice at bay.

"Now, now, James, as much as you may think you are an adult, you are by law still a child. So yes, when your, as you put it, rotten stepfather, wished you away I was compelled to answer that wish," Jareth replied matter of factly.

James turned away from Jareth returning to his silent sulking, but this time he watched the clock as it continued to tick away his last moments as a human. If he was being honest with himself he was absolutely petrified, he didn't want to be turned into a goblin. He had already spent the first twelve and a half hours begging Jareth not to turn him into a goblin, but there was nothing that could be done; it was the way of the labyrinth for no human could survive unchanged for long when within its domain. For the last twenty-nine minutes, James had sat in silence desperately holding back the fear that clawed at his mind.

The clock struck thirteen and each toll of the bell James felt himself changing more and more before there was nothing left that remained of the boy formerly known as James.

"Welcome to the underground, Jinx." Jareth said, spreading his arms out and gesturing to the other goblins to go and welcome their new member.

A year had passed uneventfully; nobody had been wished away since Jinx and the goblins grew bored of the lack of runners to taunt, and a bored goblin became a curious goblin. Having been much older than the average wished away child, Jinx had retained some of his human self, not in appearance though just in his mind. This made him a little more adventurous than the other goblins and he spent a lot of his time wandering further and further away from the labyrinth.

On one particular day, Jiinx had travelled so far he could barely make out the labyrinth that stood behind him. Its usually imposing walls now looked like a black dot in the distance. Jinx stopped as he came to the edge of a dark forest, he could tell from the looks of the trees that he had unknowingly ventured towards the unseelie kingdom.

Just as he was about to flee he heard the cry of someone calling for help. Jinx raced towards the sound with a burst of unusual courage, unaware he was running straight for a trap.

Jinx stopped in his tracks as he came across the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. A woman stood inches away from him, a woman with long blood red hair and pale white skin, her eyes a soulless black. Jinx starred into them as if they were a bottomless pit.

"I know what you want little goblin, and I can help." The woman spoke with a husky gravel-like voice.

"You—you do? I mean you will?" Asked Jinx.

"Yes, but for a price." The woman smiled menacingly.

Jinx's face fell. "I haven't got anything to pay you with."

"How about you pay me by working for me?" She asked seemingly innocent.

Not knowing the danger of agreeing to a deal without knowing the full details, Jinx quickly agreed.

"Excellent." The woman laughed dangerously.

Jinx shivered at the sound of her laughter but what's said, is said. It was far too late to turn back now, Jinx waited to hear what he would be doing for his new mistress.

"Now that you work for me, I want you to head on back to the goblin city, and at the end of each moon cycle you will come back here and tell me everything you can find out about Jareth, and I mean everything." She spoke, animated by the prospect of all the information she could now garner.

"To show you that I am a benevolent mistress, I shall give you half of what you want now and the other half when you have paid your debt." Jinx could see the evil of her smile and grimaced for he knew he would not like this so called gift.

She knelt down in front of him and blew a plume of black smoke over him, as soon as the smoke touched his skin he began screaming. He screamed in absolute horror as she had returned to him his memories of his human self.

He stood panting as it started to sink in that he was still a goblin but with his human thoughts and memories. He now truly knew the meaning of 'be careful what you wish for.' Jinx turned, drew himself up ready to run as fast as he could back to the labyrinth for help. As if reading his mind, the woman grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her, still level with him she put her lips close to his ear.

"Oh and goblin, you will tell no one anything about what has happened here, nor will you give any clues as to what you are going to be doing. You work for me now and should you disobey me, I shall do more than merely throw you in the bog of eternal stench," She whispered.

With nothing left to do she stood up and walked back into the forest leaving a distraught goblin stood staring after her.


	10. Chapter 10 Things aren't what they seem

A/n I have edited this through grammarly as my beta is currently really busy with new semester. Hope its ok any major problems feel free to message me but should be ok. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming ㈳5

James paced agitatedly,

"I have to help her, it's my fault all of this has happened." He muttered to himself, finally set on what he had to do, he sat back at his desk to reply to Sarah and tell her everything even if it got him killed.

 _Dear Sarah,_

 _I'm not asking to be forgiven, I know now that what I've done can never be forgiven. I hope I'm not too late and that this actually reaches you. I didn't mean for all of this to happen but once a deal has been struck there is no going back. I won't tell you everything, I will just give you the details you need to help Jareth. There is a woman, who is after Jareth, she is as evil as they come and she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She is the Princess of the Unseelie, Princess Duvessa, it was decided at their birth that the two shall form an alliance between the Unseelie and the goblin kingdom through marriage. When Jareth became of age he refused an arranged marriage and it was called off. The word of the underground is that the princess was already in love with Jareth and was distraught when he called it off. Over the years I believe that heartache caused her to become bitter and eventually insane, I would go as far as saying evil. At my darkest moment I met her and through a careless error I became her spy and helped her put in place certain events that have caused Jareth to be where he is now. Sarah I must warn you for she is not all she seems, she hides behind an illusion of impossible beauty but it is just a mask, in fact, she isn't even fae. No one has seen her true form everyone who has seen her hasn't lived long enough to tell anyone, everyone except me that is, for she knew I wouldn't risk turning back into what I was. You need to know though that she is a creature, a foul creature with broad wings, razor Sharp talons and the head and neck of a human but with big black beady eyes, known as a Harpy. Jareth needs to get back to the labyrinth in order to fully regain his memories. I'm sorry I can't help you anymore and I'm sorry for everything I've done._

 _James_

James sighed as he put the pen down, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders after finally telling someone one of his deepest secrets. In that moment of clarity, a sudden chill began to pollute the air, a feeling of terror washed over him as he realised he was too late to help Sarah. This letter would never be seen and it was likely that he would never be seen either. James accepted his fate with open arms as he turned around to face the creature he had thought to have escaped. He raised his head determined to look into her eyes as she smiled almost pleasantly, as if she had been waiting for him to go back on their deal so that she could punish him.

" Tut tut James I'm disappointed in you, did you really think that I wouldn't be watching you over the years. To think after all I did for you, you were planning on ruining my fun." She pouted at him like a child who'd had her dolly taken from her.

"This isn't a game and I'm tired of being your pawn, do what you want to me I don't care anymore. I'd rather die than live with what I have done." James spoke with as much courage as he could muster.

"Well, look who has finally grown a backbone. Though a little late don't you think." She laughed as she glanced at the letter he had just written.

"No no no, this won't do at all." Princess Duvessa sighed.

She swept her hand over the letter changing the letter so that it simply read.

 _Dear Sarah_

 _I am sending someone to help you, her name is Duvessa. You can trust her._

 _James_

"There that's much better, now that the darling Emma has broken the town's curse I can finally pay my dear Jareth a visit. Oh, I'll be sure to give Sarah your best." She grinned menacingly.

"If you are going to kill me, why don't you just get on with it." James snarled at her.

"Oh no darling I'm not going to kill you, no that would be a blessing for you. I'm going to place you in my nice and cosy dungeon while I go and have my fun in Storybrooke and before you get any ideas I've placed a protection spell on you so that you can't be killed. You have fun with your guilt now, goodbye jinx." Her laugh changed into a caw as she allowed her glamour to drop as James was transported to her dungeon.

"Oh, goddess what have I done, oh Sarah I'm so sorry, I tried I really did try." James sobbed as he sank down onto the floor of the dank, freezing cell.

A hoarse cracked voice spoke to him through the darkness.

"I'd stop that if I was you, the sluagh will feast on you until you are nought but a shell."

"Who's there? Come on show yourself!" He broke off as she came into the light, her once long red hair hung limply around her face, dirt and grime coated her porcelain skin. He could see dried blood on her hands, he could see that it had come from her wrists where she must have tried to get out of the chains.

He stared at her in confusion,

"I.. don't understand... you're- but you can't be,"

"No, I'm not. I'm no one." She replied quietly

"But if you are the real Princess Duvessa, who is out there pretending to be you." James insisted.

"Whoever I once was, no longer exists. She's taken everything from me and made me out to be some jealous monster. She is exactly what she is behind the glamour, a foul harpy" She spoke as if she had given up completely.

James watched her as she moved back into the corner of her cell, vowing to himself that he would get them out of this place, somehow.

* * *

Sarah sat across from a very quiet Jareth, the silence was starting to really grate on her nerves. Granny's was in absolute pandemonium, tons of people were rushing in and out of the diner looking for a loved one or a friend. Sarah was still trying to get her head around the fact that she was actually in a town of fairy tale characters, people she had grown up reading about actually exist. She knew August had tried to tell her about it all but as much as she wanted to believe him she just couldn't but now seeing it with her own eyes, she had no choice but to believe it.

Jareth sat trying to stop his mind from racing long enough to actually have a conversation with the beguiling woman that sat across from him. He was done with blaming everything on her, in fact, he was fascinated by her, if he was being completely honest with himself, not that he'd admit that to her of course. The silence was starting to annoy him but he didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who is clearly in love with you but you still have no idea who she really is?

"Oh God, this is ridiculous." Sarah blurted out fed up with the silence.

"What?" Jareth asked startled by the abrupt end to the awkward silence.

"I said this is ridiculous, we're both adults surely we can sum up some sort of conversation so that we're not sat here like two awkward teenagers on a date," Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"You're right. I dare say we both know exactly why we are here, it is just a question of what on earth we can actually do about it." Jareth stated matter of factly.

"I would have thought that considering you were the one that found me, that you would have some sort of plan as for how to get my memories back." He continued.

"Uh excuse me Mr high and mighty but I had no idea what to expect when I first came here, and if you recall when I first saw you, I threw myself at you. Do you really think I would have done that had I known you didn't remember who I am?" Sarah asked rhetorically.

"Oh yes, I do recall that very..." Jareth slowly ran the tips of his fingers on the back of Sarah's hand, that had been resting on the table. His voice lowering until it was practically a purr sent shivers down her spine, making her gulp almost audibly.

"...Unexpected greeting." Jareth's lips curved up into a sensual smirk, the points of his recently changed teeth just barely showing.

Taking her hand away from him, she shook her head to clear the very inappropriate images that were now running through her mind.

"Hey, I know what you're doing there, I'm not stupid. We've got more important things to talk about right now. For starters, how to get your memory back." Sarah knew she had to put a stop to where that particular topic would have led, at least until everything was figured out.

A woman that had been sat quietly at the table next to them through the duration of their conversation, turned to face them.

"I think I can help you with that." She interjected.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Sarah asked clearly annoyed by her interruption.

"My name is Duvessa and I am here to help you." She replied calmly.

"I'm sorry but this isn't something you can help us with." Sarah didn't like the vibe she was getting from this woman, it reminded her of the feeling she had when she'd dreamt about the darkness in the labyrinth.

"Oh my mistake, so you aren't Sarah Williams, the girl that James sent me to help. I'll just be on my way." She said sweetly and turned to walk away.

"Wait! Did you say, James? Is he ok?" Sarah demanded.

"Of course he is, you know James. Here he gave me this." She laughed handing Sarah the letter.

Jareth looked over the letter in Sarah's hand.

"Is it from him, this James person?" He asked her quietly.

"Well, it's definitely his writing and as cryptic as ever. He says she can help and we don't really have any other options." She sighed.

"Well, I don't trust her but if James says to then I suppose you will." Jareth snarled jealously.

Sarah was startled by the jealousy that was practically pouring off Jareth as he spoke.

"Jareth he's a friend and also someone that I have only seen in person about three times since I've known him," Sarah said gently.

Jareth felt his whole body deflate as if part of him was calmed by Sarah's reassurance while the other part was still trying to figure out why he had felt so insanely jealous of the mere mention of another man's name coming from Sarah's lips.

Sarah turned back towards the woman, who had been standing and waiting as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Fine, James says you're here to help us. So how do we get Jareth's memory back?" Sarah asked abruptly still not comfortable with trusting this woman.

"Well, I would have thought that it was quite an obvious thing darling. He needs to get back to the labyrinth." She smiled almost maniacally.


	11. Chapter 11 Deals and Purple Smoke

A/n Bit of a short one today as I'm coming to the last two or three chapters so I'm hoping to get them out quite quickly. Got an idea for a new story that won't leave me alone hope you like it thanks, Jediavenger and Sarahlouisedodge for your reviews.

Sarah and Jareth shared a look of disbelief with each other before turning to face Duvessa.

"You've got to be joking, it can't be that simple!" Sarah exclaimed.

"And why is that dear? You know yourself that things are not always what they seem. You immediately thought that it would be an impossible task, to regain Jareth's memory. By doing that you closed your mind to the possibility of it being rather simple." Duvessa said patronizing her.

"You say it is a simple task, yet we have no idea how to get back to the labyrinth." Jareth interrupted, disliking the way she was speaking to Sarah.

"Oh, how forgetful of me! Well, come on then no time like the present." She called over her shoulder as she strode towards the door.

Sarah and Jareth hurried after her, both confused as to where it was they were going.

"Wait where are we going?" Sarah asked her.

"To the source of the magic of course." Her condescending attitude was really beginning to annoy Sarah.

"But there is no magic here, August told me, that was the point of this place. No magic, no happy endings, nothing." Sarah insisted.

"Ah but that will soon be rectified, don't worry, everything is going to plan." Her reply sent a chill down Jareth's spine.

They walked swiftly through the town and into the forest, no one spoke again, all were lost in their own thoughts. As they climbed steadily up a hill, Sarah could hear people speaking. She looked questionably at Jareth, he looked back at her his face immediately showing that he didn't like this one bit.

They reached the top of the hill, to the left of them was a well and there stood the people Sarah had heard speaking. One was a short, thin looking man with grey cropped hair, he wore a suit and in his hand, he held a cane. The other was a woman, she had long brown hair that was extremely matted, she wore what looked like a hospital gown. Sarah moved closer to Jareth, afraid of what they had gotten themselves into. Jareth grasped Sarah's hand, he knew no matter what that he would do anything to keep her safe. He didn't try to analyse where that feeling came from he just knew he had to.

"Hello rumple, I see your love is back from the dead." Duvessa greeted him with a small kiss on his cheek.

"Duvessa, just as unpleasant as ever. I thought you were only sending one through?" He asked.

"Unforeseen circumstances being what they are, no matter, though. You have the vial?" Duvessa replied dismissively.

"Of course, you forget to whom you speak." He criticized scathingly.

"I forget nothing, dark one." Duvessa grinned menacingly.

Jareth and Sarah stood silently watching the exchange between the two, Jareth's grip on Sarah tightened, trying, unsuccessfully to reassure her.

"Let's get on with it then, rumple," Duvessa demanded.

"After this, my debt to you is paid," Rumplestiltskin stated.

"Yes, yes fine whatever." Duvessa agreed reluctantly.

Everybody watched as he poured the contents of the vial into the well. A huge cloud of purple smoke began to rise out of the well, quickly flooding towards them. Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah protectively as she buried her head into his shoulder.

They waited a few minutes before moving to see what had happened. Gasping Sarah looked around them realising they were now stood on a very familiar dusty hill. Duvessa stood next to the barren tree, the exact same place that Jareth had stood on that fateful night.

"What.. how did we get here? I don't understand, what was that purple smoke? And who was that man?" Sarah asked.

"Oh my so many questions, first of all, that man was an old acquaintance of mine, Rumplestiltskin or should as I say Mr gold as he's known as now. A little obvious if you ask me but there you go. In simple terms, that purple smoke was magic, Rumplestiltskin wanted to bring magic to Storybrooke and by doing that he briefly thinned the veil in that area, allowing me to slip us through." Duvessa explained.

"Why was it that he owed you a debt? Are you in the business of making deals? If so then what exactly has this cost us?" Jareth questioned warily.

"Now, now Jareth there's no need for all that. Now it's time for you two to start your journey through the labyrinth." Duvessa exclaimed theatrically.

Sarah and Jareth simultaneously turned back to face the labyrinth but something was wrong, it looked different to how it did when they first arrived. It was dark and murky, the very walls looked sickly. They quickly looked over at Duvessa only to find that she herself had changed, she now stood in a long figure hugging black dress and a cloak of what looked like raven feathers so black that they reflected an almost blue tinge.

"What is going on?" Jareth was the first to voice his displeasure.

"What have you done to the labyrinth?" Sarah added.

"Nothing has been done to the labyrinth darling, this is my labyrinth and it is quite perfect I must say," Duvessa said gleefully.

"You said you would take us to the labyrinth." Sarah was enraged, how dare this woman have the gall to do this.

"Ah, but I didn't specify which labyrinth I was taking you to. Now it is time for the fun to start, how does it go again? Oh yes, you have thirteen hours... no that's much too long. As lovely as my labyrinth is, it isn't quite as big as yours Jareth my love. Now let's see, you have 3 hours to solve this labyrinth if you do not Jareth will be mine and you Sarah will die." Duvessa laughed maniacally as she faded from view.

"Curse that woman, I knew we should never have trusted her. If it wasn't for your friend we wouldn't be in this situation." Jareth paced back and forth in anger.

"Hey don't go jumping to conclusions now, if she had the power to do this then surely she could manage something as simple as forging James's handwriting." Sarah moved to grab hold of Jareth, to try and calm him down.

"Look I'm pissed off as well but we haven't got a lot of time, I don't particularly want to die thank you very much and I'm sure you don't want to end up as some sort of deprived slave to that woman." Sarah tried her hardest to be the voice of reason even though she was absolutely terrified.

"Your right, we need to work together for this." Jareth agreed.

"Right, well come on feet." Sarah began moving down the hill before realising Jareth was still stood at the top.

"You've said that before, at the beginning of your journey through the labyrinth,"Jareth muttered almost inaudibly.

"You was watching me? Hang on your remembering?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Calm down precious, only bits and pieces, nothing concrete as of yet," Jareth replied gently.

Sarah blushed at his endearment, he may not remember everything just yet but there was hope for them, she could feel it, even under their current situation.


	12. Chapter 12 Duvessa's Labyrinth

A/n these last few chapters have been a lot easier than the middle part of the story. I think one more chapter then maybe an epilogue and then all finished hope you enjoy the new chapter thank you to my faithful reviewer's you rock.

Sarah and Jareth walked back down a long path after just hitting a dead end, to say that the mood of the pair was dim, would be an understatement. An hour had passed way too quickly for their liking. The first half an hour had gone really well, they got through the gate easily enough and though the place was dark and smelled mouldy, they did their best to ignore it. It was during the second half hour that things had started to go sour, no matter how they tried they kept hitting dead end after dead end. There was a strange black fog that almost seemed to be following them.

"Oh, this is hopeless! We're never going to make it at this rate and she's going to kill me." Sarah sobbed sinking down onto the dirty ground not caring about the damp that she could feel seeping through her jeans.

"Come on now Sarah this isn't like you," Jareth said softly.

"How would you know? You don't even remember me." Sarah snapped abruptly.

"I remember enough of you to know that you don't give up, not without a fight," Jareth replied. Sarah looked up at him after hearing the slight hurt that echoed through his voice.

"Your right, I'm sorry Jareth. I don't know what's wrong with me, one moment I want to give up curl into a ball and cry and the next this feeling of rage takes over." Sarah sighed.

Jareth held his hand out to Sarah to help her up, which she took gratefully. As she stood she noticed the dark fog hanging above them.

"Wait a minute, what is that?" Sarah pointed to the fog, as Jareth turned to look at it, it began to move ever so slightly almost as if it was squirming under their scrutiny.

"Of course, now it all makes sense," Sarah exclaimed.

"You've lost me, care to explain love?" Jareth asked clearly annoyed at being left in the dark.

"We need some sort of surge of positive emotion, something really powerful," Sarah muttered to herself.

"Sarah, I have no idea what you're talking about. Will you please explain so that I may be of some assistance?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry Jareth, I got a bit carried away. That thing up there feeds on positive emotion leaving its victim with only negative emotions like despair and anger. So if we were to create a surge of positive emotion, it would overwhelm it and basically make it explode. In theory, that is." Sarah explained.

"So why isn't it affecting me?" Jareth frowned.

"I think it may be because you're fae and too powerful for it, it seems to only be a small one." She guessed.

"The only problem is I can't think of how...

Sarah stopped abruptly as Jareth grabbed her waist and the back of her head and kissed her passionately. Her wide eyes closed as she sank into the kiss, Jareth upon feeling her relax slowly ran the tip of his tongue against her lips coaxing her to open her mouth. Sarah moaned softly at the feel of Jareth's tongue against hers, her hands tightened their grip on his hair as he pushed her against the wall. All the frustration he had been feeling about his lack of memories, all the unexplainable longing he had felt since Sarah had kissed him that first night, he took it all and poured it into the kiss.

Running out of breath they both pulled away reluctantly, staring at each other hungrily as they tried to catch their breath. Sarah was the first to notice that it now seemed slightly lighter in the sky.

"Well, that was one hell of a way to do it." Sarah laughed breathlessly.

Jareth feeling elated after their kiss, chuckled seductively as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. His eyes both equally dilated with desire, Sarah felt like she could touch the lust that was pouring off the both of them.

"Indeed it was, precious. I do think it best we stop until later, a pity though I was thoroughly enjoying that." Jareth purred huskily.

Duvessa, who had been watching them, screamed in rage as Jareth kissed Sarah.

"How dare he!" She screamed.

"That little wench is becoming a rather large thorn in my side." She continued to no one in particular as she sat seething in the throne room of the Unseelie castle.

The room was dimly lit, a black polished marble floor led into cold dark grey stone walls, the room was empty of all furniture except for the throne. Shredded tapestries littered the floor, while parts of them still hung on the wall in pieces. The throne was also black marble with blood red velvet covered seat.

"I had hoped that they would be tearing each other's head's off by now. Ah, but of course it wouldn't have worked on Jareth, even without his memories or powers he is still fae. Well, it looks as though I am going to have to remove Sarah from this little game." She muttered. A small conniving grin played on her lips as she thought about a new game for Jareth.

"Perfect!" She laughed.

Another hour and a half had sped by, their once flushed faces now looked pale and withdrawn from the horrendous sites they had encountered in this dark labyrinth. Duvessa had clearly been trying to replicate Jareth's but where his was more of a test, a little playful and distracting. Duvessa's was like something out of a horror movie. Her versions of the creatures were horrifying, the riddle guards stood without their shields quite literally melded together and turned to stone, a look of pure terror eternally etched on their faces.

When they moved past them through the door a gaping whole sat blatantly in front of them and as they walked around it Sarah realised it was meant to be the shaft of helping hands. But these hands were different as well, they were rotting and skeletal with bits of flesh hanging loosely from crooked fingers. Sarah and Jareth rushed past it feeling physically sick at the site, they didn't know it was going to get worse.

As they rounded the corner they came across another set of doors, what should have been ugly looking characters were instead were gruesome heads. The one on the left was dead if he hadn't been dead already the ring that had been put through his ears would have killed him. The one on the right, however, was alive, his eyes wide in horrendous pain. The ring had been pierced through no his cheeks leaving his mouth gaping open as blood steadily poured from his wounds. Sarah had closed her eyes and buried her head into Jareth, they both knew they would have to knock on one of the doors. Trying to save the one that was alive more pain they choose to use the other door but to their disappointment, it wouldn't open. No doubt Duvessa had purposefully made it that only the door on the right could be used. Jareth had told Sarah to cover her ears, close her eyes, as he looked apologetically at the knocker before quickly lifting the ring and knocking. The head screamed in agony, by the time Jareth had Sarah through the door she was sobbing. How anyone could be so evil Sarah didn't understand but she knew she they had to carry on.

With half an hour left they now stood just before the castle with a vast lake in front of them. The water was black and smelled even worse than the bog of eternal stench.

"There is no way we can swim in that!" Sarah said wrinkling her nose up in disgust.

"I don't think we have to, look over there, there's a cave that looks as if it's connected to the castle," Jareth replied pointing over to the far right.

"Well come on we haven't got much time left," Sarah shouted over her shoulder as she began to run. Jareth caught up to her easily and kept pace as they made their way to the cave.

Reaching the cave, they walked through hands gripping each other tightly as a cold chill rushed over them. Their eyes slowly getting used to the dim lighting in the cave, they realised they were not alone.

"Ah so you have finally reached the last test, I thought you'd never get here." Duvessa sighed dramatically.

"Get on with it then Duvessa." Jareth snapped.

"Ooh, temper, temper. There's just one piece of the game missing." Duvessa began walking around them steadily.

"And what is that?" Sarah asked through gritted teeth. Duvessa paused in front of her.

"You!" She laughed as she grabbed hold of Sarah and disappeared with her.

"Duvessa, I swear if you do not bring her back this instance, I will tear you limb from limb." Jareth threatened.

"Now now Jareth she's right here. I just need her for our little game." Duvessa swept her hand to the far corner. Part of the lake had leaked into the cave cornering a small pool of water.

Jareth looked over to where she was pointing and saw not one but two Sarah's both chained up on either side of the pool.

"What are you playing at?" Jareth demanded.

"Ah yes time for the rules, as you see there is more than one Sarah and you have to save the right one. It's really quite simple really if you truly love her you would be able to tell the difference." Duvessa explained cheerfully.

Wasting no time at all Jareth strode through into the pool, a sudden pain began shooting over his legs.

"By the way, the water has traces of iron in it, so do hurry up. I don't want you to disfigure your lovely looks too much." She said pouting at him.

Gritting his teeth he moved as quickly as he could not caring about the water that splashed against his face. As he got nearer both Sarah's began shouting at him.

"Help me Jareth please." Pleaded the one on the left.

"No Jareth go back, get out of the water, I don't want you to hurt yourself." The one on the right shouted.

Jareth raced towards the one on the right, he knew that his Sarah would sacrifice herself in order to save him. He grabbed hold of her chain's and ripped them from the wall. Picking Sarah up he walked back through the water and stood in front of Duvessa, trying his best not to show the amount of pain he was in.

"There I have passed your stupid test." Jareth spat.

"Oh, Jareth I'm afraid you have failed." Duvessa sighed.

"What?" Jareth asked confused. As he glared at Duvessa, the Sarah in his arms began to whither away into black smoke at the same time the one still chained to the wall began to do the same.

Duvessa moved her cloak and behind her chained and gagged was Sarah.

"I'm sorry, did I forget to mention there was a third choice." She said unapologetically.

Jareth started to shake with rage as she continued to taunt him, he could feel his palms twitching.

"Oh Jareth darling you may look like your fae self but you have forgotten about how tricky we are with word games." She teased.

That was it, he'd had enough, he looked up at her with pure hatred.

"You, you vile creature.." he began, but just as he started moving towards her a flash of light flew from him, his memories flooded into his mind all at once, he could feel his connection to his labyrinth and his subjects. He grinned gleefully as Duvessa visibly coward before him.

"Now Jareth don't go doing anything rash, it was only a game, I know how much you love a good game." Duvessa laughed helplessly.

"A game you say. Hmm, funny I don't remember being invited to play." Jareth drawled.

"You can't do anything to me if you do you will start a war," Duvessa stated suddenly more confident.

Jareth watched her silently as he considered the outcomes of each scenario, he looked down at Sarah still gagged on the floor and his choice became easy.

"So be it!" He snarled.

"A war would be inevitable if that were the real Duvessa." A voice shouted from the mouth of the cave.


	13. Chapter 13 The Queen Returns

A/n I couldn't leave you on a cliffhanger, I'm not that cruel. Here is the last but one chapter. The last chapter will be almost an epilogue, just explaining a few things and tying up loose ends. Hope this was ok.

James paced agitatedly back and forth in his cell something was happening, he could feel it. Suddenly a burst of light flashed through the dungeon causing a sharp pain to shoot through his body before it stopped, he sighed almost in relief at what the light must have been

"What was that?" Duvessa croaked as she shuffled to the bars. She gasped as she seen him, he was once again a goblin.

"I believe the king has his powers back," James explained.

"You was a goblin wasn't you, you made a deal with the harpy to become human?" She asked rhetorically.

"It's not something I'm proud of, I have spent my whole life trying to rectify what happened," James said bowing his head in guilt.

"Well now you can, don't goblins have a magic of their own?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course, your right." He exclaimed.

He gathered himself together and imagined himself in the cell with Duvessa. As he appeared before her he quickly grabbed her hand.

"Quickly where would they be, we must hurry before I lose my strength." He blurted out.

"Well if I know the harpy it would be the cave." She answered.

"Think about it, get a clear picture in your mind and I should be able to get us there." He said hopefully.

He could almost feel her concentration before he transported them just to the mouth of the cave.

"Wait, listen," James told her placing a small hand on her calf.

"You can't do anything to me if you do you will start a war," they heard the harpy shout.

"So be it." Jareth snarled back.

James knew he needed to act fast, it was now or never.

"A war would be inevitable if that were the real Duvessa." He shouted from the mouth of the cave.

Jareth turned quickly to see who had spoken, as he did two figures walked into the cave, one was tall and the other short.

"Jinx?" Jareth asked disbelievingly.

"You! How did you get out? I should have killed you both when I had the chance." The harpy raged as she strode towards them.

Jareth used the distraction to grab Sarah, removing the chains and gag with a slight sweep of his hand. He pulled her into him holding her never wanting to let go.

"Oh, Sarah I'm so sorry love." Jareth breathed into her hair.

"Never mind that now, we need to finish this," Sarah replied softly giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

They turned simultaneously to the pair that currently had a murderous woman stalking towards them. Jareth conjured a Crystal and threw it deftly at her stopping her mid-stride and binding her powers.

"Ahhh you let me go now!" She screamed as Jareth and Sarah walked around to face her.

"I can tell there is some sort of long story behind all of this, just give me the basic facts. I can now gather that you were Sarah's friend 'James' am I right?" Jareth asked regally.

"Yes, I was weak and got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time." James began to explain.

"I don't need to hear the sob story! As of now, I want to know is who or what she is." Jareth interrupted. Sarah put her hand gently on Jareth's arm shaking her head at him, he could tell she meant that he needed to calm down.

"She's a harpy," Duvessa stated simply as she moved more into the light.

"Ah, now it all makes sense, she has been keeping you alive in order to take your essence so that she could masquerade as you. That is quite clever except you slipped up, you got desperate and sloppy." Jareth taunted her.

He formed another crystal and placed it against her head, she screamed in pain as the stolen essence was forcefully pulled from her.

"Here I believe this is yours." He threw the crystal towards Duvessa, as she caught it the essence flowed smoothly through her repairing all her wounds and replenishing her back to full health.

"Now what to do with you?" He snarled at the harpy who was still frozen in place.

"I believe that is my decision to make." A woman's voice echoed through the cave.

She appeared before them, she stood tall with the same long red hair as Duvessa, in a promiscuous black dress that barely covered anything and was made of an almost see-through material.

"Ah Queen Mab, returned to her kingdom at last. Just as your daughter is finally free from her imprisonment. You wouldn't have anything to do with this now would you?" He asked seemingly polite.

"Goblin King, impertinent as ever I see though I do adore you for it. I have been on a well lets call it a retreat and leave it at shall we. I'm sure your delicate mortal doesn't want to hear the business of the Unseelie fae." She laughed seductively.

Jareth smiled back at her though it did not reach his eyes, he didn't like the way she had stressed the word mortal. He understood the subtlety of fae threats better than anyone.

"I will be generous and allow you the punishment of the harpy seeing as it is your land she has infiltrated. But I do ask you to keep a tighter leash on your subjects in the future." Jareth bowed to her as he gathered Sarah into his arms preparing to take them to his castle.

"Oh Jareth, I do wish you had excepted my offer we could have had so much fun together." Mab pouted at her batting her eyelashes.

"There is only one queen for me and she is currently wrapped within my arms," Jareth answered and kissed Sarah on the head. Before he had fully transported them they both heard a torturous scream as the Queen set the sluagh on the harpy.


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

A/n im terrible, I couldn't resist posting it now that it is finally complete. Yaay and now to begin the next story. Keep a look out thanks again to everyone who has read followed reviewed and added to favourites.

Sarah and Jareth reappeared into an empty throne room, that was rather surprisingly clean.

"Oh god, she's been cleaning again." Jareth groaned.

"Who?" Sarah began to ask just as the Goblin Queen walked into the room.

"Yes, Jareth unlike some I do not enjoy living in a pig sty." She scolded.

Jareth smirked at her and she smiled at him holding back tears. Sarah was frozen in complete shock, shaking her head she glared at the Queen.

"You, you had something to do with all of this, didn't you. Jareth she's been bringing me here through my dreams, telling me she's your wife and that it was my fault that all this happened." She told him barely containing her anger.

"Mother what have you been up to?" He asked her as he walked towards her and hugged her.

"Mother? But I don't understand she told me she was your wife and that the fae can't lie." Sarah said dumbfounded.

"No, Sarah I actually told you to think of me what you will. It was your own mind that took that to mean that I was his wife. We fae cannot lie but we are very adept at word games." She explained.

Jareth moved back to Sarah putting his arms around her comfortingly.

"I still don't understand why you would do that!" Sarah frowned.

"Well, first of all, I'm going to introduce myself properly, my name is Cordelia and I am Jareth's mother and temporary Goblin Queen while Jareth was missing. I tried for many years to find him to no avail when it was suggested to me to try and find you as a last resort. Upon you entering Storybrooke it almost acted as a trigger on your connection to the labyrinth and I was able to find you. I realised that Jareth must have been there with you, I tried to come to you but I couldn't get past the barrier. So instead I brought your dream self to me, a little bit riskier and problematic but it was worth a shot." Cordelia explained.

"Why is it more problematic?" Sarah asked a little more gently.

"When we enter a person's dreams we are but mere servants controlled by the expectations of the dreamer. The same can be said about the labyrinth." Cordelia started explaining.

"What you mean the labyrinth is a dream?" Sarah interrupted.

"No no you misunderstand me. The labyrinth is on a completely different level of complexity. You see when someone challenges the labyrinth, it forms a connection between the labyrinth and the runner so that the labyrinth has access to the imagination of the runner in order to change itself to meet the expectations of that particular person, to a certain extent of course." Cordelia continued.

"So when you said to me that you were exhausted from living up to my expectations of you, you meant it literally," Sarah asked Jareth quietly.

"Yes, and I would do it all again if it meant having you here now precious." He said gazing lovingly at her.

"I think, I will leave you to it. I am so pleased to have you back my son and Sarah I am truly sorry for the way that things happened but as you now know I had no choice in the matter. I do hope you will forgive me for any hurt I caused you, you and Jareth are absolutely made for each other. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for bringing him back to where he belongs." Cordelia gave her a small hug and left the throne room, leaving Sarah and Jareth alone.

"So, what happens now?" Sarah asked tentatively.

"Well, you stay here and become my queen of course." He said matter of factly.

"Oh really and when exactly were you planning on asking me to marry you?" Sarah tried to put on her best haughty voice but couldn't quite hold back the smile that was beaming across her face.

"Right now. Sarah, I have loved you from the day I first saw you, as it is written 'the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl.' I am not only the King of the Goblins but of dreams and wishes as well. I have granted more than a fair share of wishes and if I could have but one of my own wishes granted it would be that you agree to be my wife, my queen and my forever." Jareth knelt in front of her on one knee holding her hand close to his heart.

Tears of pure joy streamed down Sarah's face, she sank down on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes! A thousandth times yes!" She kissed him passionately.

A loud cheer broke through their passionate embrace as they broke apart they realised that the room was now filled with goblins and all the other creatures of the labyrinth. At the front of the crowd was none other than Jinx, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. They all rushed towards Sarah eager to greet her and congratulate her and Jareth.

Jareth slowly moved away allowing Sarah time to catch up with her friends, he noticed his mother standing in the corner and walked over to her.

"Congratulations my son, she will make a wonderful Queen." She complimented. They both stood silently watching Sarah as she easily interacted with the creatures of the labyrinth not showing one bit of disgust as many of the fae often do.

"Yes, yes she will." Jareth agreed. Smiling as all the loneliness and bitterness he had felt over his reign finally left him for good.


End file.
